Whiskered Gryffindor
by HaremLover0147
Summary: How would Hogwarts have changed if there was another student present during the time that Harry Potter was going to school? Would it have mattered if that student was a blonde haired whisker faced boy with a bad temper and a love for ramen? Read and find out.
**Whiskered Gryffindor, a Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover**

 **Author's Note:**

 **This story is pretty straight forward I think, we have a Naruto who possess magical abilities and is going to Hogwarts to learn how to be a wizard. As long as you ignore how Naruto a native of Japan somehow ends up going to a British school for wizards I think you will enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 1 Accepted**

September 1st

Naruto Uzumaki, a young boy could be found at King's Cross Station, looking at the large building while remembering the surprise that he got a couple months ago.

 _Flashback July 24_ _th_

 _Naruto was a lonely boy, he had no friends or family, nor did he have a home to go to. Naruto was an orphan living on the street, and he had been doing this all of his life. At least as far as he could remember, he had never had a home and had always been traveling from one place to another._

 _And he had never had anyone approach him about anything, other than a trespassing charge, until that morning. He had woken up and was startled to find that the blanket that he normally slept on had been replaced with a very soft and very warm blanket._

" _It is about time that you woke up." Startled by the sudden voice that came from behind him, Naruto spun around and pulled out the makeshift knife that he carried, and he saw a tall thin faced woman. She had quite a fierce face, with her hair up in a tight bun and a pair of square spectacles. "If you had continued sleeping for much longer I may have just up and left."_

" _Who are you, and what do you want?" Naruto had rarely talked to people who came up to him. Normally he was the one that picked out a target, and after talking with them, he would rob them of all that they had on them._

" _I am Professor McGonagall, and I am here to offer you the opportunity to attend Hogwarts, our prestigious school that teaches magic."_

" _Magic? Do you really expect me to believe that you are a magician?"_

 _Without saying a word, McGonagall reached into her sleeve and pulled out a stick, she waved it at Naruto's knife. He dropped the knife, but it never hit the floor because it had transformed into a bird and flew away._

" _Not a magician young man, I am a witch and you are a wizard."_

 _Flashback End_

Shortly after that the Professor had given him a letter and put him on the Night Bus, heading for Diagon Alley, where she said that he would meet with one of Hogwarts other employees. She did not say much to him about it other than he would recognize the man when he saw him.

And boy was she right about that.

 _Flashback Start July 24_ _th_

 _Naruto was riding in the Night Bus and decided to read over his letter again, not that he found it being very helpful. No matter how many times he read it, he never could figure out what all of the stuff was or what to expect when he got to this Diagon Alley place._

 _ **Mr. N Uzumaki**_

 _ **The Back Alley behind The Fat Duck**_

 _ **1 High Street**_

 _ **Bray**_

 _ **Berkshire**_

 _Opening the envelope, he pulled out the first of the two papers that was inside. Unfolding the first of the two pages, he read the short paragraph that was the changing point in his life._

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

 _ **Dear Mr. Uzumaki  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on Septemer 1. We await your owl by no  
later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress**_

 _ **Flipping to the next page, Naruto read the list of items that he would need to get before the beginning of the first of term.**_

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Uniform  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

 _ **Course Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble**_

 _ **Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

 _ **PARENTS ARE REMINDEDTHAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

" _And I still don't know how I am going to pay for all of this."_ He had thought about that since the moment that he read the equipment list the first time. He never had money, except when he knew that trying to steal an item would be too difficult, and he only stole enough money to purchase the item. He had never found a use for money before, and when you live on the streets, the less to carry and keep up with the better.

The bus came to a jerking halt, and from the front of the bus an older gentlemen's voice came ringing across the back of the Night Bus. "Here we are the Leaky Cauldron, London."

Making his way to the front of the bus, Naruto could feel the eyes of someone following him. Not wanting to risk missing his stop he continued to the exit, upon stepping off the bus he saw that he was not the only one to get off the bus. Behind him was a crowd of what he assumed was twenty people or so, and about half of them were around his age; he figured that they were probably more students and their families.

"Firs' years and families step over this way." Hearing the loud voice Naruto turned around to see a literal giant of a man standing in front of a building that's sign read, "The Leaky Cauldron". Figuring that this must be the man that Professor McGonagall had spoken of, because there was no way that a man of that size could be anything other than some sort of magical creature. Seeing that most of the group that got off of the bus were walking with the man, Naruto waited until about half the group was in front of him, then followed.

Stepping through the pub was an…experience, and not an experience like meeting a famous celebrity in the same bathroom as you and watching them leave without washing their hands. More like seeing a famous celebrity in the same bathroom as you wash their hands and then go and drink water from the toilet.

Naruto at first did not have any idea that there was something wrong, but the longer he stayed in the room the more things he noticed. For one two of the female patrons were wearing wigs, and he could have sworn that when one of the wigs slid almost off of her head that he saw scales. Another man, who was sitting in the corner by himself, was chewing on his fork, and Naruto would have normally been ok with that but this guy's fork was made of metal and he was bending it with his teeth.

Thankfully his group of potential classmates did not stay in the main part of the pub for long, the large man leading the group ushered them to a back room, where they were met with a brick wall. Naruto was confused as were many of the other people, if he was reading their expressions correctly, but his disappointment quickly melted away and was replaced with shock and awe when the giant of a man tapped the wall and it opened to reveal a hidden street. Although it was plain to see that the hidden street was just a small part of an entire hidden world that he was now a part of.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

END

 **Author's Note:**

 **First l would like to apologize for not updating is so long, I decided to take February off so that I could relax and then i was supposed to have the house worked on, but that did not happen for another two months. Well when I realized that it was going to be a while to get the stuff in the house done I brought my computer back to the house and started working. Unfortunately that leads to March where I bought a new puppy and was spending a lot of my free time playing with him, but that was not all there was an 'incident' at work that resulted in me working overtime. Finally there was April when I was having computer trouble and so I went out and bought a new computer but I could not find the office software for another week. All in all by the time I got started working on the stories for real I decided why not wait until my birthday and I will make it to where I reach my 100,000** **th** **word on my birthday so that is what happened.**

 **Hey guys and girls, this chapter got cut a little short so that it would meet my deadline which means that the next chapter will definitely be all the way up to the sorting of the students and possibly the first day of class. I am not sure of what kind of pairing I want to do with this story so I am open to suggestions, and while I would like to not mess up any of the original pairings some of them I am ok with destroying and spitting on.**

 **So leave a review telling me who you think I should pair Naruto with, but be aware that he will most likely not reveal any real interest in the person until around the third or fourth book.**


End file.
